Users may save computer files for various reasons. They may wish to work on the file later. Or, they may wish to save a version of the file as it currently exists, so that they can revert to it if they dislike additional changes that are made to it. Files may also be saved to create copies on different storage mediums, or to move the file to a new storage medium. Furthermore, files might be stored so that the user may send the file over a network, such as by email or via the World Wide Web, which may operate over the Internet.
Autocomplete is a technique that may be used to suggest completions to a user's text entry. In some cases, autocomplete has been applied to a user's attempt to retrieve a file, but those attempts have been based on names of files on a computer hard drive. It would be desirable to suggest autocompletions when a user attempts to save a file and to do so in a more intelligent fashion.